borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Xbox 360 headset
Just bought GOTY for 360 to play with a friend. I'm trying to decide on a headset. Getting mixed feedback on the Internet about whether you can use a basic Bluetooth headset with Xbox. Does anyone on here know? If not what's a good headset that doesn't cost over $100? I just spent a lot of cash on my PS3 and won't spend that much time on the Xbox. I've tried to connect my Bluetooth to my Xbox and it doesn't seem to work. Is there a trick to it? Any help would be greatly appreciated. 20:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :there is a bluetooth made specifically for xbox not sure how much it is, though ordinary bluetooths won't connect. if you're looking for something cheap, the wired headset is alright for a little while, until you sit on and break it (not that i've done that a few times). If you're looking for something a little better, i use the wireless mic. Its pretty good for the most part, but its just what you prefer. 22:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Raz. I think that wireless one may be being replaced with the new 360 bluetooth which doesn't get great reviews. I'll probably try the litle more expensive wired Turtle Beach X12. It gets decent reviews. Have you heard anything about it? 22:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :turtle beaches are what the boys drool over. supposed to be able to hear everything and then some through them. i was just cheap and bought the used wireless one^, which they should have in stock at any gamestop location. 22:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for your help. 23:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : I found the bluetooth headset only carries chat, not game sound, so I bought a wired one (PS3 - au$42) that allows you to tailor the mix of game/chat sound. Then I bought an Xbox & discovered the PS3 wired headset won't work with it. Rather than buy a second headset, I flogged the one I have to a friend, bought the Turtle Beach PX21 wired set that works with both PS3 & Xbox (au$70). Again, it lets you tailor the mix of game/chat sound. tempus edax rerum 02:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) A little late to this i know, but i just traded in a bunch of games and bought 2 games and a new headset since my stock one is falling apart. Only paid $22( $59 ) out of pocket after the trade in and Got the Turtle Beach x12's. They are quite good. You can mute the TV and still here all ingame sound, even some sounds i could not hear thru the TV. Have not used them for chat, but can not see how they could not be just as good for that. Only down side is all the wires, but they are long enough to keep out of the way for the most part. -- 14:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC)